ABANDONED FLUFFY STORY 004
by El Dreadful Reaper
Summary: I WILL NOT WRITE EVER AGAIN
1. 9th Grade

**YAYAYAYAY! This is my first fic without cool bloodshed (?)!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 9****th**** grade**

So, I'm back. Nothing much… just back at my old life… It has been many, many years since I left Inazuma Eleven. I miss my friends. I miss her.

First day of school on a new school year, everything was the same…. Nothing had changed.

I walked into school, went to my locker to get my books. The old memories of my old friends were bugging me. I remember… years ago, I had friends and I had fun… But now, nothing is the same. Maybe I should've gotten transferred to Raimon as well because she was transferred to there from her old school as well.

For a moment there, it felt like she was near me. But I know that it was nothing.

As usual, like every year, I walked up to my class and took my seat near the window.

The teacher came up on time like usual and wished us that we have a wonderful school year.

This time, before starting the class, he gave us good news or as it was in his point of view that a new student has joined us this year.

"Now students, before we start, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate." Was what he said.

And then he brought a girl. I could not believe it was she. I could not believe what I was seeing. Maybe this was all a dream. I wished that it wasn't.

It wasn't. It was reality.

Fudou and his friends started to whisper with each other after seeing her. I knew that they had something between them before.

She walked up next to the teacher's desk. She had grown a lot since I last saw her.

She was looking like an absolute angel. Her smile was the same as I remembered. But even better.

"Konnichiwa –minna san. My name is *beep* *beep* and I'm a former student of Raimon Junior High. Hope we all could be friends." She bowed in front of the class.

Her smile was all that I needed to keep on going even at the moment of my demise.

The teacher was scanning the classroom to find her a seat. I hoped it was next to me.

My heart was melting with joy when the teacher said, "Go sit next to Fubuki."

And so she did, the teacher had faith in me and asked me to take care of her and asked me to get her familiar with everything. I was lucky. Indeed lucky.

She sat next to me. I gawked at her smooth hair, which was gleaming.

Fudou who was sitting in the corner of the classroom threw a paper ball at me. It was a message that she's his; not mine.

Finally I got the courage to speak up in front of her.

"H-h-h-hey, r-r-r-remember me?" was what I asked very nervously.

She looked at my face. Her smile kept growing bigger and bigger. Her eyes were like huge glittering pearls. She remembered me. At least that's what I thought.

"FUBUKI-CHAN! IS THAT YOU?!" she did remember me.

"Umm…"

"You've grown sooo much!" she hugged me. I hugged back.

Out of nowhere, black clouds appeared as a thunderstorm started.

Fudou popped up from nowhere and was sitting directly behind me.

"Hey, I'm here too ya know." He interrupted like a blot of thunder out of the blue.

"FUDOU! YOU HERE TOO!" she gave him a hug as well and during that time,

He was making dirty gestures at me.

"It's nice to know that two of my bestest best friends are here with me!"

* * *

Friends.

Best friends.

Best friends forever.

Still too little, still so small.

I want to tell her, I want her to know-  
That I don't want to be just friends,  
I love her but I'm just too shy,  
But I don't know why…

* * *

**Sorry for the crumminess, I'm not used to writing stuff like this.**


	2. 10th Grade

**No Michie-kun (Whatever) this is not a Fubuki x Reader fic.** **No Angie-san, Rebbi-chan, I'm fine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: 10****th**** grade**

Seconds, microseconds, milliseconds, nanoseconds passed since that faithful day and before we knew it, we were in the 10th grade now.

School was like usual – boring and lackluster. But I never got bored because she would sit next to me everyday but Fudou would sit behind us and bother me when she was not looking.

I knew that had something going on. They were in a relationship. I didn't mind. Everyone has the right to live their own life in their own ways.

Even when I was sick and feeble, I came to school just to see her smile.

And when she missed school, it felt like it is taking forever for time to pass.

Like a bad dream, she missed a very important class.

She didn't come to class the next day either.

I got worried sick and then wished for her to be all right. God heard my wish and she came the next day.

As I sat there in English class that day, I stared at the girl who sat next to me.

She was my so-called 'Best Friend'

I stared at her long silky hair as it was swaying in the unsullied winter zephyr.

And I wished that she were mine.

But I knew that she didn't notice me like that.

After class, she asked nearly everyone for the notes of the previous days but no one wanted to give them to her just because she was the topper of the class and Fudou didn't have them.

So she walked up to me asked me for them and a handed them to her and she said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You are a true friend."

* * *

Friends.

Best friends.

Best friends forever.

Still too little, still so small.

I want to tell her, I want her to know-  
That I don't want to be just friends,  
I love her but I'm just too shy,  
But I don't know why…

* * *

**I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A FUBUKI X READER FIC.**

**I will reveal who the girl is later when *someone* dies.**

**I need friends I'm not feeling the aster.**


	3. 11th Grade

**It's okay, Michie-kun, Michi-chan is for Mahi-kun.**

**Thanks for taking your time to read and review my story, people of earth.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: 11****th**** grade**

Now we were in 11th grade. A year passed once again. It seemed to pass so fast. A bit too fast. Or maybe I was too distracted.

One evening in spring, I was watching the beautiful sunset while sitting on a bridge. The shining golden water of the lake was looking very beautiful and it reminded me of her.

I went home and was doing household stuff. It was getting very late. I did not expect any call at this hour of night.

As I was going to sleep, the phone rang. I was worried. No one would call at this hour unless there's some bad news or some kind of emergency.

I picked it up. I didn't hear a voice from the other side so I though it was a prank call so I was going to hang up. But I heard some noise, sound of crying. It was her. She was in tears.

She didn't talk, just cried.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk, just be on the line with me." I said.

"*Sob*"

I stayed on the line for a long, long time.

I was feeling sleepy. But he sudden sounds of crying were keeping me awake.

I kept the phone near my ear all the time. I drank some coffee, washed my face and other stuff to keep myself awake.

It was almost midnight.

I was almost drifting of when she suddenly spoke.

"Shi-kun?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"He hurt me, he broke my heart." She was mumbling on and on about how Fudou had broken her heart and went out with another girl.

"He slapped me."

"WHAT?!"

"*Sob*"

My blood was boiling. I was getting angry. How dare that Fudou slap her?

I immediately ran to Fudou's place while keeping her on the line. How dare that jerk break her heart and behave rudely to her?

I went to his house and almost kicked his door open. He was with his girlfriend.

"FUDOU! YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU BREAK HER HEART! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Whoa man, relax. She got what she deserved. She was not worth me."

"LET'S SETTLE THIS!"

His girlfriend grabbed his arm because she was afraid. He pushed her away and got into a fighting-stance.

I did too. He was a black belt. I feared him not. The sobbing noises of *beep* were giving me strength.

He punched me on the face and spilled some blood. But I was not yet done. It gave him a punch between the eyes with all I got and he flew into the kitchen got knocked out. It was for her.

His girlfriend ran into the kitchen to see him.

"Shi-kun, are you here?"

"Yes I am. Don't worry, he won't be bother you anymore."

"Please come here, I don't want to be alone *sob*." She requested me.

I looked at the clock on my phone. It was half past twelve.

It was late but she was upset. I was afraid if she would do anything rational. And so I ran to her house, which was a couple of blocks away because she didn't want to be alone.

She opened the door, looked at my face and screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! YOU ARE BLEEDING!"

"Oh nothing, just ran into my door"

"Oh *sob*."

As I sat next to her on the sofa, I stared at her soft eyes and wished that she were mine. But I knew that she didn't notice me like that.

After 2 hours, we watched a Tom Cruise movie and ate three buckets of popcorn. I looked at her as she was watching the movie, her smile had returned.

She looked at me and said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

I want to tell her, I want her to know-  
That I don't want to be just friends,  
I love her but I'm just too shy,  
But I don't know why…

* * *

**Whatever. Oh Anne, are you reading this, where are you?  
**


	4. Senior Year

**Wheee! Thanks for your reviews, guys! Sorry for the late update, I couldn't update yesterday because I had school (don't ask me, I don't know).**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Senior Year**

It was my final year…

One beautiful and bright day in summer, I was at my locker for picking up stuff for the next class.

I peeked at her through that hole inside my locker and observed that she noticed that I was at my locker and was coming this way so I resumed what I was doing and tried to look normal.

She approached at me and tried to start a conversation in a very nervous voice.

"Shi-kun do you have a date for the senior prom?"

"No, don't think so. Who would want to go out with me?"

"Umm… Fudou is sick…" She started to look more nervous.

"Oh, that's not fun."

"He's no going to come. So would you go with me?" she blushed slightly.

Well, her date was not coming and I didn't have a date and also, we promised each other very long time ago that if we both didn't have a date, we would go together, as 'best-friends'.

So we did.

* * *

I arrived at her house some time before the prom when she was getting ready.

I knocked at her door and she came to open it and she was looking very happy and was in a rush.

She made me forcefully sit down in her bedroom and vanished and came back with some outfits and asked me what should she wear.

I didn't know much about dresses and she would look really beautiful in any dress, but I chose the blue dress for her as I though she will look great in it.

When she came out after putting on the dress, I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

She smiled at me as I stared at her…

* * *

We hurriedly went towards the prom where we had lots of fun and danced and had some more fun…

We took pictures to remember this moment forever.

At the last moment she squeezed me very tightly and leaned her head on me. I tried to get free but she wouldn't let go of me. "I'm tired, let me be." was what she said. So I too, let her stay that way and wished that she were mine.

* * *

That night, after everything was over, we returned home and I guided her back to her place.

I was standing at her front door step.  
I stared at her as She smiled at me; and she gazed at me with her crystal-like eyes.

Then she said- 'I had the best time, thanks!'  
And gave me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

I want to tell her, I want her to know-  
That I don't want to be just friends,  
I love her but I'm just too shy,  
But I don't know why…

* * *

**I encompass a truly delightful BGM branded 'Dance of Sadness' that resides within my storage folder.**

**Are you kidding me Sai? She's under you, I think…**

**Are you kidding me too Tsubaki-san? You are looking at her.**

**And why do you feel ignored Angie-san?!**

**And am I missing anyone? Oh yes, ANNE, WHERE AREEE YOUUUUU!? Come to think of it, haven't seen your brother as well.**

**I will reveal the girl after 3 chapters or something. So plz hang on and don't get mad okay?**

**This is a short story; I will update this like after a day or 2 if I'm uninterrupted.**

**Thanks for your views and reviews.  
**


	5. Graduation

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was busy with painting…**

**Anyway, this chapter is going to be short and lacks originality.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Graduation**

So after that a day passed, then a week, then a month.

And before I could blink, it was graduation day.

I couldn't sleep the previous night because of anxiety and stress of thinking what might happen the next day.

_Maybe something good might happen. Or maybe not. But who knows? I don't. Then who_ _does? Surely not me. But is there someone who knows if my wish might come true? Maybe not. Surely not. I'm very ill fated, nothing good ever happens to me. I'm sure something bad will happen to me. I just know it. Or maybe not? Only god knows everything. I know nothing. Who am I to know? I'm just a stupid psychopath. Will I pass? Maybe not. Maybe I will get an F+ or something. maybe not. Who knows? That sarong that Fuyuka wears looks really cool and comfortable. Maybe I should get one. Hmm… I wonder how it'll look at me. Will I look gorgeous? Where's my makeup? Oww why is my head so messed up? Ow Fubuki, stop thinking. C'mon you can do it. Just stop. Say the word. I believe in… GUMMY BEARS, YEAH TAKE THAT GUMMY BEARS, I'M GONNA DEVOUR YOU ALL!_

Finally I opened my eyes and noticed that there was a strange disc of light flying by my window. What was that?

OOOWWW that was the sun. It was morning. I'm late. I'M LATE. WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!

I hurriedly took a shower got dressed and ran to her house. We made deal that we'll graduate together.

I knocked the door at her house, but no one answered. She had broken the deal. She already left. When I was leaving, I stumbled on the mat and found a note that said that she had some work somewhere and she'll go directly to school after she's done.

So I went to school. Alone. All by myself. Like I used to when she was not here.

When I arrived school, there was no sign of her. She wasn't also there. I got really worried. The ceremony was about to start just then.

After a few while, she melted all of my worries and came.

I watched as her unclear essence floated up to the stage like an angel and took her diploma.

I went up there followed by her. I actually got gold. I don't know how but the credit goes to her.

After everyone left, she came to me in her smock and hat.

"Where were you?"

"Umm… someone got sick… but it's okay now."

Then she suddenly squeezed me and begun crying.

"Let's never split o-okay? Don't ever leave me okay?"

"I won't but why so gloomy?"

"N-n-nothing~"

She got back and wiped her tears and came close again.

"Thank you for staying by my side, no matter what." and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

I want to tell her,  
I want her to know that  
I don't want to be just friends,  
I love her but I'm just too shy,  
And I don't know why.

* * *

**Anne: *muff muff* Urabe deserves some love too….**

**Unnamed one (me): …With EDGAR…**

**Anne: …and some pain…**

** U,one: …with Edgar…**

**Angel-san, really? I don't know, I haven't been anywhere so I don't know what happens in a prom.**

**Anyone else I'm forgetting?**

**Oh well, thanks you for your reviews.****_NOT_**

**_2 more chaps and the girl is who?_**

**Le dirt is blue**

**I found a phone**

**Nobody calls me**

**Forever alone**

**BTW what does ~ mean?  
**


	6. Marriage

**Trust no one – Clark Devlin**

**Make no promises – Michel Corleone**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Marriage**

Now I sit in the pews of the church.

That girl is getting married now.

And drive off to her new life, getting married to another man.

I am now sitting on the groom's side. I look there and I see a tall man with a punk haircut.

That's the would-be husband of my childhood best friend, Kudou Fuyuka.

She always told me her secrets and so did I; but when she said that she likes Fudou, my heart broke into a million pieces.

I was going to tell her about my feelings towards her that day but she confessed first that she likes someone.

So I just support her all the way to get her guy and now they are getting married.

I really don't want to attend the wedding but my childhood friend kind of forced me to come.

I look to my right and see a brown haired man talking to an auburn haired woman. That's Endou and Natsumi. I heard that Natsumi and Endou are married.

I looked closer at them. Endou is whispers something to Natsumi and then Natsumi hugs him and kiss him on the cheek.

I smile. I'm glad that my captain is happily married and now my 'best friend' is going to get married.

I frown. My first love cannot be mine anymore.

I just wanted her to be mine, but I knew that she didn't notice me like that; I should have just told her, let her know, but I didn't and that was my mistake.

I got lost in thoughts and didn't hear the crowd cheering and clapping as they kissed, I didn't know anything, yet forced a smile and tried to clap as they got united for all eternity.

_Have a sweet life, I bet Fudou will keep you happy more than I ever could_ _have_ – I thought

She stopped and she looked at me and gave me a smile, I tried to smile back.

The wedding ended and I tried to leave quickly, but before she drove away, She came to me and said, "You came!"

She said 'thanks' and kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to know-  
that I didn't want to be just friends,  
I still love her but, I was just too shy,  
But I still don't know why…

* * *

**Anne: *sob* and so [what was her name] jumped into the gates of Tartarus so she could be united with Percy, forever.**

**Uone: What does Percy have to do with this?**

**Anne: IDK :P**

**Thanks for sticking with Fubuki in his journey so far, the next chapter will be the last and be sure to tune in as we make a happy ending even though most people know what WILL happen next.**


	7. There are no happy endings (1)

**There are no such things as happy endings. – Anonymous**

**So, EVERYONE knew what would happen next so I decided to change EVERYTHING?!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: There are no happy endings (Part 1)**

Days, months, years passed. I was trying to live what was left of my life and trying to forget about her.

We moved forward in our own paths of life.

Yeah so yeah, I decided to stay single.

A few years later, at dead night, I got a call from Fuyuka. From her voice, she sounded very worried. She was trembling. She told me to come over to her place very quickly.

She moved halfway across the country. No matter. I promised that whenever she needed me, I would be there.

So I jumped into my Flame Spear 4WD and hit the road. Hauled myself over there and took out some traffic lights or something… maybe someone.

I arrived at her house. It was inky darkness inside. Deadly ear piercing silence was all around.

I heard some sobbing and wailing noises from a distance. I didn't know who or what it was, but something was not right for sure.

Then I saw a pair of huge glowing yellow eyes. It was of a very foul creature. A wolf-thingy or something. Whatever it maybe, it was sure up to no good. It was carrying a shiny round thing with a little bit of fur hanging out from the thing, which the creature was carrying in his mouth. Could it be…FUDOU'S head? It was snarling at me.

I was scared. What if this thing over here killed Fudou and Fuyuka?! Well, I hope it Fuyuka hadn't been it's victim. It would be very pleasing if it ate Fudou. Then I could… No, no, what am I thinking? She's not mine anymore and no friend can let his friend's family get ruined.

And I was about to attack that dog thingy and that's when…

BOOM

The lights blew up and started doing some dreadful pyrotechnics and some cannons exploded inside my head. Before I knew it, it was raining.

**"WE WILL KILL YOU!" - **Was what I heard.

All these strange humanoid figures began moving towards me, with missile launcher looking things held in their hands. I could not see or hear anything properly due to pyrotechnics and cannons.

Everything blurred in my sight. I could not take this oncoming pressure and I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, it was very strange all around. I was in a white room.

I did not know where I was. Maybe I was dead. Maybe I was in heaven.

Then I turned my head around and found this astounding beautiful lady who resembled Fuyuka was sitting near me and looking at me with really big eyes along with a weird bald guy standing next to her.

Was I dead? Was I in heaven with Fuyuka and Fudou?!

"Who I am?!" I thought very loudly so everyone could hear me "Oh stupid me!" I said out loud as I realized that was the wrong question "Am I… dead?!" I asked the lady next to me.

"Silly~ Do I look like a fairy to you?" She spoke up with a sweet tone.

"IS HE AWAKE?!" I heard multiple humanoid voices and a lot of people rushed into the room. They were my old friends and former teammates. So that must meant that… I was not dead?! Or maybe all of them were dead. Pretty sure it was the first one.

"What happened to me?"

"You fell unconscious, doofus." The weird bald guy stepped ahead and spoke up.

"HIYYA FUBIKI-SAN~ HOW ARE YOU?!" a bandana wearing guy who had big eyes and even a bigger smile spoke up.

Wait, if these were my friends, then why don't I remember them?

"Who are you people?!"

"Don't you remember us? We are your teammates." A goggle wearing guy spoke.

"I told you not to blow up the confetti canons near his head." Fuyuka spoke up.

"Oh yeah, I remember!" [ .trollface]

Everyone started laughing and then feel onto the ground in a manner that only happens in Anime's. Wait, does this mean I was in an anime?! Nah, who would want me in one?

"Oh well, happy birthday to you" said Fuyuka.

"Me?!"

"YES YOU!" screamed out loud everyone.

So it was my birthday and I didn't even remember. Oh well, as long as the others remembered, I was okay.

We had lots of fun. And in the end, everyone left. Fuyuka and Fudou wanted me to stay a bit longer.

So we talked a lot.

"Yo, Fudou, where did your hair go?"

Fudou gave a 'the look' at Fuyuka and she responded by shaking her head in a denial manner.

"Okay so I'll go now."

I walked out of the house. And then I heard a deafening screech.

I ran back into the house and found Fudou on the floor. He was shaking; fizz and blood was coming out of his mouth. Fuyuka was holding his head and called the ambulance.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I yelled.

"…" She broke down in tears.

I realized that the condition was critical so I decided to take him to the hospital on my ride.

So we did. I was on the drivers seat. It was a racing car. I sat on the driver's seat; Fuyuka sat in the behind while holding Fudou in the middle of us. I hauled my ride over to the hospital and ignored everyone else and took it inside the hospital and onto the atrium and handed Fudou to the nurses.

They put him on a tray and took him towards the operating room while Fuyuka was crying and chasing behind them.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, you cannot enter." The nurse stopped Fuyuka and closed the door.

And so the light flashed which meant 'in progress.'

We waited for hours. And then the doc came out. He said, "He had a cardiac arrest. I'm sorry but we couldn't save him."

Fuyuka immediately squeezed me and started crying, as all hell broke loose.

Fudou's funeral went by. Everything else did too.

She didn't want to live alone so I told her to move into my house. And so she did. We lived there, as friends. Yeah, just friends.

* * *

**Anyways, this chapter sounds really funny.**

**The shiny head thingy and writing in blood thingy never gets old.**

**Oh yes, the feeling you get is right; I am one of many and many of one at the same time.**

**Oh, do you think that this chapter is too funny and I should replace it with the original one?!**

**Hn? why are you sad? And who said you're alone, you have me... or something...**


End file.
